


Weird

by huffleppunk



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffleppunk/pseuds/huffleppunk
Summary: It was weird for Reeve to set foot on that room again. It was weird for Adam to be holding his hand so tightly again. But the thing is, it was a good kind of weird.
Relationships: Adam/Reeve (The Hollow)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 104





	Weird

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I've been a fic author for a while now, and also a reader for much longer, so it's kind of surprising to me I had never published anything on AO3. I'm glad this is what made me get to it though. I have recently finished the second season of The Hollow and become completely obsessed with Adam and Reeve as a couple and/or exes, but there are so few fics on then I felt compelled to do this.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

Walking up those stairs after so long felt weird. Opening that door felt weird. Standing there, the light from the window catching on his skin, felt weird. The room was just the same as it was the last time he was there: the pride flag up on the wall, medals hanging from above, the book shelf filled with books Adam never seemed to finish — books Reeve would sometimes read out loud to him, Adam's head resting on his lap, his hands drawing circles on Reeve's thigh, the touch barely there — the map on the wall where they would mark the places they would visit when they graduated, all the nerdy scientific articles Reeve would once mock Adam for.

He missed this. All of this. Adam's hand held onto his tightly, as if he could read his mind. Maybe he couldn't, but it was clear he felt the same things. It was weird for Reeve to be standing there again, but it was a good type of weird.

Adam looked at him, the light making his dark eyes seem almost purple. He squeezed his hand for a moment.

—Are you okay? — He asked, more unsure than he could ever remember seeing him look.

—Fine. — Reeve ran a hand through his hair. — It just feels... different to be here again.

Now, Adam was looking straight into his eyes. His look was understanding and he couldn't drift away from it. He felt himself being pulled towards Adam, and when they kissed, it was almost better than before. The kiss was soft, delicate, and conveyed much more than they could even muster up the courage to say at the moment. They separated and stood there for a while, foreheads touching and their breaths mixing with each other's.

And it was weird. It was different. But it was exactly what they needed.


End file.
